


A Bittersweet ending

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A response to the leaked ending, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Contains some minor spoilers, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: My ending for Jon and DaenerysPlease read the notes





	A Bittersweet ending

**Author's Note:**

> I have read the leaks. If you haven't and don't wish to have anything for the final two episodes spoiled, please turn away now.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> ...Look away...look away...  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Look away....
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe you can come back to this fic after episode 6 and it'll help you the same way it helped me. Maybe I'm wrong and this fic can get deleted. 
> 
> I wasn't orginally going to post it, but I figured it could help someone get over their disappointment. The same way it's helping me 
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> If the leaks are true, and I fully believe they are, then the ending we are going to get is the worst possible ending that I could have imagined. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined and ending that would disillusion me with this fandom more than the one we'll get
> 
> So this is my method of coping. You know the 5 stages of grief? This is what I wrote to hopefully allow me to get over my disappointment and onto better things. I don't think I'll ever rewatch the show, nor will I read the books again. GRRM had promised us a bittersweet ending, but that's not bitter. It's depressing as fuck. 
> 
> I hope to god I'm wrong, but I'm not allowing myself that hope, all to have it crushed again in episode 6.

 

Daenerys Targaryen slid off Drogon’s back and onto her feet in the soft earth on a hill surrounding Kings Landing. Drogon curled around her in protection tears streamed down her face as she struggled to hold onto her emotions, but it was too much.

 

She had lost it all

 

Her brave knight, Ser Jorah, had died protecting her. Her Dothraki were butchered in the North. Her own advisors had betrayed her. Rhaegal, another one of her dragons was dead and worst of all was Missandei. Her best friend, her sweet Missandei from Naath, beheaded in front of her own eyes.

 

And what did she have to show for it?

 

Nothing.

 

It had all been for nothing, the people of Westeros would never accept her, she saw that first in Winterfell, but she knew it to be true now. Especially after what had happened today in Kings Landing. They would view her as her father’s daughter, and it was something she would never shake off.

 

The city had been ruined by the strength of Drogon and the rage of the Unsullied, thousands had died at her hand. She knew that, but she didn’t care. She had fought with one hand behind her back for too long.

 

All of her advisors had led her astray, if she had acted sooner and more decisively, she could have avoided all of this pain and heartache. Rhaegal would have been alive, Missandei would still be alive.

 

She grew angry again as she thought of her advisers, Varys had plotted against her. How long was he working behind her back? Was it as soon as he found out the truth about Jon?

 

Jon.

 

As her thoughts turned to Jon her body was wracked in another heap of sobs, a sharp pain stretched all the way from her spine from the top of her head and she nearly collapsed to the ground.

 

He was all she had left, the only person left that she could trust. What would Jon think of her?

 

He would hate her, that was for sure.

 

Could she blame him? She was a monster, no different than the ones that came before her. No different from the ones she was trying to rid the world of. She had learned today that she was not fit for the throne, her anger and grief had consumed her and she had lost herself along the way. She had succumbed to the dragon, the dragon she had always fought to supress

 

Dany closed her eyes as she curled up against Drogon’s side, his warmth the only thing that was providing comfort to her. Her last child. Drogon purred to her softly as they rested on that hill, his sounds were oddly comforting. Drogon would never abandon her, he couldn’t.

 

Dany stayed against Drogon’s side until her tears ran dry and the sun began to set across the sky. The land was basked in an orange glow that distracted her from the smoke of Kings Landing. She did not know what tomorrow would bring for her. She did not know where she would go or what she would do. She had nowhere to go.

 

She never did

 

Daenerys Targaryen, a princess born in exile. Alone in the world once again.

 

She heard Drogon shift and begin to growl and she quickly rose to her feet. Who would possibly come to bother her now? She was Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons. She closed her eyes and smiled ruefully, perhaps they had already started to call her the mad Queen.

 

When she opened her eyes again, Drogon had moved and in front of her stood Jon, the man that she loved.

 

She stood rooted to the spot conflicted. She wanted to run to him and hold onto him for dear life but she was afraid of being rejected. His rejection would kill her, shatter what was remained of her into pieces so small she would never be able to put herself back together again

 

She looked him up and down, he wore his usual garb, with the stark dire wolf chest plate still missing from his chest. She saw Longclaw strapped to his side and Dany swallowed nervously.

 

He stood there waiting for her, waiting and still waiting, until Dany spoke first

 

“Jon,” she called out, her voice sparse and hoarse from the tears. “Jon,” she said again louder this time as she slowly walked forward, slowly closing the distance between them. She stopped once she was just in front of Drogon. She would go no further.

 

Jon still stood in the same spot, looking at her. She could see his face clearly now. His sweet handsome face, then she looked at his eyes. His storm grey eyes, those eyes were judging her and she dropped her head in shame. The tears started to fall again

 

Then she heard him begin to move, his steps grew louder and louder as he got closer to her. She heard Drogon growl protectively, but Jon did not stop. He had never been afraid of her fiercest dragon, and why should he be? He was just as much a dragon as her.

 

Once he stopped moving she turned to look at him, he was only a few steps away from her and again he waited. He was waiting for her to say something, anything to justify what she did.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “All my life I have fought to not be my father, to restore the good name of house Targaryen and I have failed. In the end I am the monster you all thought me to be,”

 

She turned to face him fully as she spoke. Then she looked at his face, for anything, any sign their relationship could be salvaged but instead his face was blank, and it killed her.

 

“You probably think I’m a monster too,” she continued as he stood their silently.

 

“You risked it all to save us. You saved me North of the Wall, your armies helped us defeat the Night King and no one stopped to say thank you. Instead you were betrayed by those closest to you and for that I’m sorry,” Jon said quietly. She stepped towards him closely until they were within touching distance.

 

"I'm sorry that I did not listen to you that night in Winterfell, you asked me not to tell them, but I did," he admitted and Dany shook her head. She had known this, how else would Varys had known? Someone must have told, someone always tells. 

 

“Can you forgive me?” she asked hopefully. Maybe if she Jon could forgive her, she could learn to live with her guilt and her grief. Maybe Jon was all she ever needed.

 

She looked up into his eyes hopefully, praying to the gods that he would say yes.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly and her shoulder’s slumped, defeated. She turned away from him before he spoke again.

 

She turned back towards him and she saw that he was looking at her intensely and it gave her hope.

 

“They sent me here to bring you back. They want to put you on trial for what happened today,”

 

“Oh,” was all she said. It was all she trusted herself to say.

 

“But I’m tired Dany. I’m tired of fighting their wars. I’m tired of being someone I don’t want to be. I don’t want to be Aegon Targaryen, I don’t want to be King of this shit land,” he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I just want to the North where I’m at home,”

“I don’t have a home,” Dany said quietly. “I never did. Not Pentos, Not Vaes Dothrak, not Meereen, not Westeros. Everywhere I went, I was an outsider, trying to fit in with a culture that would always view me as an outsider. I have nowhere to go,”

 

“Come with me,” he said as he gripped her arm, his touch was firm and strong and it grounded her. “Let’s go back to that cave. Let’s live for a thousand years and have no one find us. Just you and me my love,”

 

He pressed his forehead against hers and Dany found herself nodding slowly. She closed her eyes and imagined this fantasy, just the two of them living out the rest of their lives. All alone with no one to bother them.

 

“I love you Jon,” she said softly

 

“Aye and I love you Dany,” he returned. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments before Dany broke away. She turned to Drogon and gestured.

 

“Shall we?” was all she said and he nodded before following her onto his wing. Drogon took off with a roar and a screech. Her dragon slowly flew up in the sky and did a pass over Kings Landing. The city still smoked beneath her and she closed her eyes in shame.

 

Then Drogon turned and took them North. She would never have her throne, she would never rule Westeros or restore her house, but she had Jon with her, and maybe, that would be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad it ends this way for them.
> 
> All that pregnancy foreshadowing? Nothing  
> All that 'together' foreshadowing? Nothing
> 
> This isn't on D&D, this is GRRM. It's not character assasination, it's just GRRM twisting in one final knife before you put the story down for good.


End file.
